badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Scratches
Me and my 3 friends went to stay at our cabin by the lake for 1 week. We go to it every summer and we always have a lot of fun there. When we arrived in the morning, we swam in the lake, we took hikes in the woods, and we talked to each other in the cabin for the rest of the first day. During the nighttime, however, we heard scratches coming from outside our cabin. We thought that it was just some animal and that it would go away, but it didn't. It continued to do it and it just wouldn't stop. After half an hour went by, we decided to go out and investigate it. When we opened the door, it stopped and when we came around to the back, we briefly saw something run away. There were large claw marks on our cabin. When we got up the next day, we were wondering what did that. One of us thought that it was just some prankster. We drove into town and got something to repair the marks on the wood. After we did it, we decided to have fun for the rest of the day. During the second night, we heard the scratches again. We decided to try and sneak up to whoever did it and grab the person so we could call the police. We slowly opened the door and we tiptoed to the back. When we were about there, one of us kicked over a bucket and the person started running away. We tried running after whoever did it, but the person was much faster than us and we lost whoever it was in the woods before we were able to get a good view of the persons face. The next day, we decided to hike into the woods to see if we could find out who did it to us. During our hike, we weren't able to find anything no matter how hard we looked. There were a few times when we thought that we heard someone running at us, but when we looked behind us, we saw nothing. For the third night, we decided to come up with a plan to catch whoever did this to us. We decided to split up and take rifles with us so the person wouldn't be able to escape us. That night, we heard the same scratches again. We did our plan. We split up and we were slowly sneaking up on the person. When I peaked out, however, my heart froze. We saw a large, humanoid creature standing there. My friend who I was with was surprised. I slowly pointed my rifle at it and prepared to shoot. All of a sudden, I heard one of my friends scream "Holy shit!". Just then, the monster started chasing my other 2 friends. I shot at it, but I missed. Both of us chased it, and we saw one of my friends running away. He was screaming "Get inside!" to us. I peeked over him and I saw the monster eating him. My gun was already empty so I ran inside also. After the monster finished eating him, it was chasing us. It was much faster, but we were able to make it inside. We locked the door and it was clawing at it. We didn't know what to do. I started loading a bullet into my rifle. Suddenly, a large claw broke through the bottom of the door and it grabbed the leg of one of my friends. We were trying to hang onto him, but the monster was much stronger. We dropped him and we saw his blood spilling under the door as he screamed in pain. We ran to the basement. We ran into it and locked the door. I ran downstairs and loaded my last bullet into my rifle. I looked up, and I saw my other friend still standing by the door holding it shut. He screamed "Give me a hand here!". I screamed "Get down here. It's no use.". Suddenly, a large claw broke through the door and the monster grabbed my last surviving friends neck. He was screaming in pain. I wanted to shoot the claw off of him, but I was afraid of shooting him instead. The monster then pulled him through the door and it tore him in half. It through both halves of him down the stairs. It was now running down the stairs. I prepared to shoot it. Unfortunately though, I happened to be walking back and I tripped over something. Before I could point it at it again, the monster smacked the gun out of my hand and started tearing at my flesh with its claws. I had to do something about it. I tried to get it out of me, but my attempts were futile. I looked to my left and I saw a hammer sitting on the ground. I picked it up and hit the monster in the face with the hammer with all of my might. It fell off of me. I used this opportunity to get the gun. I tried to crawl over to it. When I was about to grab it, the monster grabbed my ankle and it was slowly starting to pull me back. I kicked at its ankle and it dropped me. I grabbed the gun and spun around. It was trying to drag me back. I shot it in the face and it fell over dead. I quickly went into the storage room to see if I could find anything else. I found one last bullet. I stood over it and prepared to shoot it again. I aimed for its head and shot it again. I was glad that I survived and I felt lucky. However, I suddenly heard more scratches coming from the outside of the cabin. There were more of them out there. After I heard some of my windows break open, I grabbed the rifle and the hammer and quickly moved into my storage room. I am hearing a ton of those monsters in my house now. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I can hear them clawing at my door now. It's only a matter of time before they get in here. I'm out of bullets so if they do make it in here, I don't know what I'll do. They are starting to punch the door. They made a few small holes in the wood and they are slowly breaking it open. I'm going to post this story before it's too late. Wish me luck. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta